robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Myth Hunting Organizations
This page consists of the numerous myth hunting organizations that are active on ROBLOX. Some of these groups share the common goal of solving myths and cooperating together to do group hunts. However, some groups, such as Roblox's Myths, participate in closed investigations, in which only members of that group may participate in the hunt. The methods of a group can vary based on its size as well as leadership. A representative may add their own group to this after it exceeds five hundred members. Myth Hunting Groups Robloxian Myth Hunters Member Count: Around 142k Leader: jokerkid5898 : Main Article: Robloxian Myth Hunters Robloxian Myth Hunters '''(often abbreviated as '''RMH) is the largest myth hunting group on ROBLOX, boasting an 142,000 member count as of late. RMH is arguably one of, if not the oldest myth hunting group in circulation. It is noted that AlbertsStuff, a popular ROBLOX YouTuber, has brought RMH into the public eye in his series in which he myth hunts ROBLOX games. Many myths also join the ranks of RMH. It should also be noted that a large amount of the Cult Family, a classical myth family, have joined RMH and have their own rank dedicated to them. Many other myths, both large and small in popularity, also have joined. The group is indeed run by jokerkid5898, however, Joker has appointed Cenoglyphic to be his second in command, followed closely by the Council. High ranks, such as RMH Administrator and Hunting Prodigy, also have unique jurisdictions and many are moderators in the Discord server. The group was co-founded by lewa1269 and RockOn80s1 (who passed away), whose help is showcased proudly as they have a unique role in the group known as Co-Founder. RockOn80s1 has a memorial dedicated to him in the RMH Park. There is also a memorial built for him in Robloxian Myth Hunters Town by Joker to pay respects. Roblox's Myths Member Count: Around 120k Leader: Kazdam : Main Article: Roblox's Myths Roblox's Myths Foundation '''(often abbreviated as '''RM) is the second largest myth hunting group on ROBLOX. RM currently has about 120,000 members, making it one of the largest myth hunting organizations to date. The Foundation has also been noticed by the AlbertsStuff, who made various videos of breaching myths and exploring the Containment F facility. RM has several Departments that play an integral part in the structure of the group as well as rising up the ranks. One may apply to join a Department, but only after they complete the Myth Knowledge Assessment, which is implemented in order to prove that one is ready to begin the next stage in their myth hunting career. Every Department has a Head, who must be a member of the Council. The Council members are detailed in the department page of this Wikia. In design, RM is much like the SCP Foundation. The headquarters of RM is a Containment Facility (which is visibly based off of the SCP Foundation aesthetically) that houses the different departments as well as various contained myths which are classified as either A (Safe), B (Unsafe), C (Dangerous), or D (Uncontainable). It should also be noted that RM has two ROBLOX admins within their ranks - Brouhahaha and InceptionTime. The Myth Hunt Member Count: Around 5.7k Leader: Atisiro : Main Article: The Myth Hunt The Myth Hunt (often abbreviated as TMH) used to be a myth hunting group with 3 different types of hunts. (N-hunt, Y-hunt, and R-hunt.) When AlbertsStuff entered the myth community, Enszo turned it in to a development group dedicated to developing myth related games. It should also be noted that anyone in The Flamingo Fan Club can't enter this group. It has since been reverted back to a myth-hunting group in which all members, despite their affiliation with AlbertsStuff, may join the group. The Myth Files Member Count: Around 3.3k Leader: tzic : Main Article: The Myth Files The Myth Files (often abbreviated as TMF) is a myth hunting group on ROBLOX with strong connections to the House of Morpheus. Its structure is somewhat hierarchical, wherein sharing information about myths can lead to advancement in the rank system. Administrative positions can be applied for certain ranks (in the group's Discord server) such as Adept Hunters, Phenomenal Hunters, and Professionals. While both independent and group hunts are regular occurrences in the group, sharing information is highly encouraged throughout. Mythsman: Myth Investigation Service Member Count: 10k Leader: BIueMirror : Main Article: Mythsman: Myth Investigation Service Mythsman: Myth Investigation Service '''(abbreviated as '''MMIS)''' '''is a newer myth investigating group on Roblox. The group was founded in late 2018 by BIueMirror and Lo_Clips. It holds ties to both RMH and RM as well as other smaller myth groups such as The Myth Association and many more. Mythsman believes in giving everyone a chance and making the myth community a better place. The group is accepting to anyone. Applications get checked frequently and other opportunities for ranking up present themselves as well. The group is currently coming up upon 1.7k in under a year. : : : : Category:Main Articles